Marco le Phénix
by Florette
Summary: Et si son fruit du démon n'était fait que pour cacher un autre pouvoir plus grand et dangereux encore? Et si Marco pouvait mettre le monde en danger?
1. Un mal de tête très douloureux

Une idée qui m'était venue et que j'ai commençais à écrire.

* * *

Une journée normale débutait sur le Moby Dick. Les commandants étaient réunis dans la cuisine pour manger leur petit déjeuné. Marco se tenait à la droite de Barbe-Blanche et discutait tranquillement avec lui. Mais cette tranquillité n'allait pas durer longtemps. Alors que son père lui parlait, Marco avait de plus en plus de mal à rester concentré sur ce qu'il lui disait. En effet un mal de tête lancinant ne voulait pas le lâcher depuis plusieurs minutes. Il se leva de table.

«Père je vais devoir vous laisser.»

«Qu'y-a-t-il mon fils?»

«Rien de spécial, j'ai juste oublié quelque chose dans ma chambre, mentit le phénix avant de partir.»

Aussitôt entré dans sa chambre il verrouilla la porte. Il s'avança vers son lit quand soudain un mal plus fort que les autres le fit tomber à genoux en gémissant de douleur. Bientôt les vagues de douleur se succédaient sans répit le faisant hurler en se tenant la tête. Il espérait qu'aucun de ses frères ne passerait dans le couloir car il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un entende ses cris. Alors qu'il était au bord de l'inconscience il entendit pourtant sa porte voler et des bras le soulever pour le porter.

POV Ace

C'est bizarre, d'habitude Marco ne met pas autant de temps pour aller chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre. Bon et si j'allais voir, simplement en passant pas hasard bien entendu. En sortant de la cuisine je constate que cette pièce est vraiment bien insonorisé. D'habitude je sors le dernier donc je ne m'en rend pas compte mais là je le vois bien. Marchant tranquillement vers les chambres j'entends soudain un hurlement de douleur suivit par d'autres. Ils viennent de la chambre de Marco! Je cours jusqu'à se porte et je tente de l'ouvrir : fermée à clef! Derrière la porte j'entends encore les cris de douleur de Marco bien qu'ils se fassent de plus en plus faible. Sans plus hésiter je balance une boule de feu contre la porte qui vole et j'entre en courant. Marco est là à genoux sur le sol, se tenant la tête à deux mains. Il leva des yeux vitreux vers moi. Je le soulevais et l'emmené en courant vers l'infirmerie. Donnant un coup de pied dans la porte j'entrais en coup de vent dedans. Une infirmière se tourna vers moi :

«Ace! On t'a déjà dit de ne pas entrer comme ça!»

«Désolé, pas le temps, Marco a besoin de soin immédiatement!»

Je posais Marco sur le lit le plus proche et les infirmières se précipitèrent pour l'ausculter.

«Depuis quand est-il comme cela, demanda une des infirmière?»

«Je ne sais pas mais moins d'une demi-heure.»

«Va chercher Barbe-Blanche et dit lui que nous l'attendons avec Marco dans la salle du fond. Vite!»

Sans comprendre réellement ce qui ce passait je couru jusqu'à la cuisine où j'entrais en coup de vent. Une fois arrivé à côté de Père je lui transmit le message des infirmières. Je le vis pâlir et se lever d'un coup pour partir rapidement en direction de l'infirmerie. Je le suivis jusqu'à la porte de la salle du fond où il me demanda de rester dehors. Je crois que personne ne sais ce qu'il y a dans cette salle.

FIN POV Ace

POV Barbe-Blanche

Marco était attaché sur une table en pierre avec des chaînes. Les infirmières tournaient autour de lui pour vérifier les attaches alors qu'il bougeait dans tout les sens en hurlant de douleurs. Une des infirmière s'avança vers moi.

«Alors, demandais-je?»

«Ça recommence et cela a l'air plus violent que les autres fois. Je ne sais pas si nous pourrons le calmer cette fois et même si nous arrivons à la calmer c'est trop dangereux. La prochaine crise nous ne pourrons rien faire du tout. Déjà que cette fois si Ace n'était intervenu cela aurai dérapé.»

«Alors il va falloir que je l'appelle, murmurais-je.»

«Vous en êtes sur?»

«Oui malheureusement.»

Je sortis de la pièce sans prêter attention à Ace qui attendais et me dirigeais directement dans ma cabine. Une fois dedans je sorti un escargophone noir et composé l'unique numéro qu'il connaissait. Immédiatement une femme répondit à l'autre bout.

«Oui?»

«Ici Barbe-Blanche, je voudrais parler à Eva.»

«Je vais vous la chercher.»

Peux de temps après une autre voix de femme parla :

«Eva, que puis-je faire pour vous Barbe-Blanche?»

«Ce que nous craignons va arriver.»

«Je vais envoyer quelqu'un sur votre bateau pour qu'il détermine la situation et les mesures qu'il faut prendre. Dite moi où vous êtes.»

«Près des Sabaody.»

«Elle arrivera demain à l'aube alors. Au revoir.»

La femme raccrocha le combiné me laissant plongé dans mes pensées.


	2. Trois femmes et une histoire

Pour le moment rien de vraiment mal ne va arriver à Marco mais peut être cela ne durera t-il pas. Je ne sais pas encore.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Les hommes ne savaient pas ce qui était arrivé à Marco et Ace ayant gardé le silence ils pensaient qu'il était parti effectuer une mission de surveillance. Ace montait la garde devant la porte ayant pour ordre de dégager toute personne voulant entrer sans la permission de Barbe-Blanche mais il ne savait pas non plus ce qui ce trouvait dans la pièce.

«Bateau à bâbord, cria la vigie!»

Le bateau se positionna juste à côté du Moby Dick.

«Laissez les monter à bord, ordonna Barbe-Blanche.»

Trois femmes montèrent sur le pont.

«Barbe-Blanche, fit la plus vieille des trois en inclinant sa tête.»

«Qsina, Eva, répondit l'Empereur avec le même geste.»

Les hommes regardaient avec étonnement ses trois femmes : l'une d'entre-elle avait des oreilles et une queue de panthère des neiges (Eva), la plus jeune de loup et la plus vieille, Qsina, des serres à la place des mains. Eva avait les cheveux blanc, rayé noir, Qsina, des cheveux chataîn, et la plus jeune des cheveux gris.

«Suivez moi, déclara Barbe-Blanche en descendant les escaliers menant à l'infirmerie.»

«Comment va Niddhog, demanda Qsina?»

«Sa crise est passé mais il est toujours dans la pièce spéciale.»

«Bien.»

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte où Ace montait toujours la garde.

«Je suggère que ce garçon vienne avec nous s'il doit monter la garde qu'il sache au moins pourquoi, déclara Eva.»

Ils entrèrent tous dans la pièce et les infirmières sortirent. Marco avait repris connaissance mais était toujours attaché.

«Niddhog, salua Qsina.»

«Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme cela, c'est comme si à chaque fois que je te parle mère je devais t'appeler Harpie, répondit le Phénix.»

«Au moins cela voudrait dire que tu me parlerais, répondit la femme. Tu connaît déjà Eva et voici Frey, dit-elle en indiquant la jeune femme à oreille et queue de loup.»

«Pourquoi êtes vous ici?»

«Je les ai appelé mon fils car hier tu as fait une grave crise, répondit Barbe-Blanche.»

Marco pâlit d'un coup.

«Je n'ai blessé personne?!»

«Non car Ace t'a trouvé avant que tu ne te transforme et ta amené ici. Comment ce fait-il que tu ne te soit pas rendu compte que tu allais te transformer?»

«J'avais seulement un petit mal de tête et je ne pensais pas que c'était cela ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé dans ma chambre que la douleur a augmenté et je n'ai plus pu bouger. Merci Ace de m'avoir aidé.»

Au fond de la pièce près du mur Ace écoutait la discussion sans réellement comprendre ce qui ce disait : Marco se transformé régulièrement en Phénix alors pourquoi cela posait-il problème? Qui sont ses femmes? Pourquoi ont-elles des attribut d'animaux et pourquoi l'appelle t-elles Niddhog?

«Madame Qsina, commença Frey, je crois que Monsieur Ace est totalement perdu.»

Elle regarda le jeune homme.

«On dirai bien oui. Eva, raconte lui notre histoire.»

«Tout commence il y a mille ans sur une petite île de Grand Line. Sur cette île vivent en harmonie des hommes et des animaux. Mais un jour des pirates arrivent sur cette île pour massacrer les animaux et les hommes. N'ayant d'autre choix pour survivre les habitants de cette île décident de fusionner avec les animaux créant ainsi une race d'hybride pouvant passer d'une apparence à une autre mais sous leur apparence humaine ils conservaient toujours une représentation de leur animal. Ainsi ils réussirent à repousser les pirates et à préserver leur île. Le temps passant cette île sombra dans l'oubli et eux vivaient en paix. Mais un jour des explorateurs parvinrent jusqu'à eux. Voyant ses personnes mi-humaine mi-animal ils songèrent qu'ils feraient d'excellent animaux de laboratoire. Refusant de ce laisser capturer ils tuèrent ses explorateurs et tout ceux qui osèrent mettre les pieds sur leur île. Cela aurai pu durer éternellement si un jour un des grands animaux mythiques ne c'était pas réincarné en un jeune garçon. Le dragon dévoreur du monde Niddhog venait de revoir le jour présageant un triste avenir pour nous tous. La mère de l'enfant refusa qu'on le tue même si cela signifiait la fin de notre peuple. Il grandit donc dans l'ignorance de cette malédiction et à ces 18 ans on lui offrit le fruit d'une autre créature mythique pour contrôler la première : le Phénix. Mais le jeune homme apprit la malédiction et décida de quitter l'île pour ne pas mettre les siens en danger sans manger le fruit. Il parti donc dans le vaste monde à la recherche d'un moyen pour supprimer cette malédiction. Nous apprîmes un jour la destruction d'une armada par un dragon. Immédiatement nous avons pensé à lui et nous sommes parti sur les mers pour le retrouver. Quand nous l'avons retrouvé il venait d'intégrer cet équipage. Voyant en eux la possibilité de l'aider à contrôler son pouvoir nous avons décidé de le laisser avec eux sous la condition qu'au moindre problème Bare-Blanche nous appelle et que Marco mange le fruit du Phénix. Ce fruit lui permettait également de cacher les morceaux rappelant le dragons sous sa forme humaine. Notre devoir aurai voulu que nous le ramenions sur l'île pour le tuer et supprimer cette menace mais une fois encore sa mère nous en a dissuadé.»

«Alors vous allez me ramener maintenant, demanda Marco?»

«Non, répondit Eva, à la surprise des trois hommes. Non, car un autre animal mythique à vu le jour après ton départ, un animal capable de te battre si le besoin en est, et surtout un animal contrôlé par son possesseur, du moins en parti.»

«Quel est-il, demanda la Phénix?»

«Il s'agit de Fenrir le loup mythique et Frey en est l'incarnation.»

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui rougit devant leur attention.

«Elle restera avec vous mais si elle le juge nécessaire elle ramènera Marco sur l'île, déclara Qsina.»


	3. Un nouveau membre?

Chapitre 3

Barbe-Blanche avait accepté la jeune femme à son bord et les deux autres étaient repartis. Pour le moment Marco devait faire la visite du bateau à Frey.

«Ici se sont les cabines, tu vas en avoir une juste à côté de la mienne dans l'aile des commandants. Bien maintenant je vais te faire voir la cuisine et tu vas rencontrer mes frères. Par-contre un conseil bouche toi les oreilles si tu as une bonne ouïe.»

Juste au moment où il disait cela il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine en grand laissant passer un gigantesque brouhaha. Frey se colla les mains sur les oreilles.

«Comment ils font pour manger dans un tel bruit, hurla la jeune femme pour ce faire entendre?»

«Ils ont l'habitude répondit Marco sur le même ton.»

Il lui attrapa la main et la guida jusqu'à Satch. Ses oreilles s'aplatirent sur l'arrière de son crâne pour essayer de se protéger du son.

«Salut Satch, voici Frey, elle va rester quelque temps avec nous.»

«Salut ma belle, répondit le cuisinier avec un grand sourire et en tenant une assiette pleine de nourriture.»

«Merci mais vous auriez de la viande bien saignante s'il-vous-plaît, demanda la femme-louve?»

«Bien sûr je te donne ça tout de suite mais en échange tu doit me tutoyer.»

«D'accord, répondit-elle avec un sourire.»

Se tournant vers Marco :

«Comment ce fait-il qu'il est de la viande saignante à cette heure?»

«Ace mange tout et n'importe quoi au petit déjeuné et aux autres repas alors il prévoit maintenant avec de la viande à porté de main. Je sens que l'on va devoir prévoir plus de nourriture à la prochaine escale.»

Satch revint et tendis l'assiette à Frey qui le remercia.

«Tu peux aller t'asseoir à côté de père là-bas, je te rejoint tout de suite.»

La jeune femme y alla sans discuter et Marco se retourna vers Satch.

«Alors mon vieux tu t'absente une journée et tu reviens avec une superbe créature, rigola Satch.»

«Je ne me suis pas absenté, elle est venu avec les autres femmes sur le bateau, expliqua le phénix.»

Soudain ils entendirent des cris et des rires plus fort que les autres. Ils se retournèrent et virent leur frères en train de parier sur le gagnant d'un combat de nourriture entre Ace et ... Frey. Ils étaient en train de ce disputer une morceau de gigot et aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher prise. D'ailleurs Ace commençait à s'allumer et Frey à montrer les crocs bien que personnes ne remarque ce point sauf Ace.

Marco s'avança vers eux et arracha le morceau de viande de leur mains.

«Ça suffit maintenant il y a assez de nourriture sur cette table sans que vous ayez besoin de vous disputer celui-ci!»

Les deux combattants baissèrent la tête faussement contrit et se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Alors qu'il allait repartir avec le morceau les deux se jetèrent sur lui le faisant tomber sur le sol alors que tout le monde éclatait de rire. Marco était enseveli sous les deux qui recommençaient à se disputer le gigot.

Finalement il se transforma en phénix et s'envola avec le morceau de viande entre ses serres, sortant de la pièce poursuivit pas les deux fauves. Une fois au-dessus de l'eau il lâcha le morceau n'ayant pas prévue que les deux sauteraient par-dessus bord pour aller le chercher. Enfin qu'avait-il de si spécial ce morceau de viande? Il vit la jeune femme ressortir la tête de l'eau tenant dans une main le gigot et de l'autre un Ace a moitié noyé alors que Curiel allait tenter de les repécher. Ils remontèrent avec l'aide des hommes d'équipage à bord. Frey laissa tomber Ace au sol et se planta devant lui avec le gigot.

«J'ai gagné!»

«Tu as triché! Marco ne devait pas intervenir!»

«Aucune importance. J'ai réussi à te prendre ce morceau de viande.»

La jeune femme arborait un sourire éclatant et planta ses yeux d'un noir d'ébène dans ceux de Ace.

Vista s'approcha de Marco :

«Ace voulait savoir à quel point elle était forte et a parié qu'elle n'arriverait pas à lui voler son morceau de viande. Tu sais à quel point Ace tient à sa viande, et donc là avec ton intervention elle a gagné.»

Voila donc l'intérêt de ce morceau de viande, sourit Marco.

Barbe-Blanche s'avança vers le petit groupe.

«Frey, j'aurais une mission pour toi.»

«Qu'elle est-elle monsieur?»

«Une de nos île est attaqué par des pirates, je voudrais que tu t'occupe de leur cas. Je voudrais connaître ton niveau pour savoir si tu devra rester sur le bateau lors des attaques où venir avec nous.»

«Bien monsieur, répondit Frey en hochant de la tête.»

«Nous devrions arriver sur l'île dans environ trente minutes. Commence à te préparer.»

La jeune femme fila dans la cabine préparé pour elle où se trouvaient ses affaires et en sorti un longue chaîne avec un crochet ayant la forme d'un dard au bout. Elle enfila un haut s'arrêtant avant le nombril et un short commençant à la taille et laissant ressortir sa queue puis attacha le bout de la chaîne à son bras et à sa taille. Positionné ainsi ses oreilles et sa queue ressemblaient à des postiches. Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

«Frey, on arrive au port, la renseigna Ace.»

Elle ouvrit la porte et le suivit sur le pont.

Satch siffla en la voyant dans cette tenue.

«Tu ne vas pas à un défilé de mode, rigola un des hommes d'équipage.»

La jeune femme ne releva pas et sauta sur le ponton.

«Ils sont dans la taverne centrale de la ville, la renseigna Marco en sautant à son tour suivit de Satch et Ace.»

«D'accord.»

Une fois devant la taverne Frey se tourna vers les trois hommes :

«Restez ici, ordonna t-elle avant d'entrer.»

Elle repéra rapidement le groupe de pirate. Accentuant le balancement de ses hanches, elle marcha jusqu'au comptoir où elle s'accouda.

«Un verre de rhum, commanda t-elle.»

«Deux, demanda un pirate en venant à côté d'elle.»

Se tournant vers lui Frey vit du coin de l'œil le tavernier remplir les verres d'une main tremblante.»

«Que viens faire une telle beauté dans une île perdu comme celle-ci?»

«Me ravitailler avant de repartir. Vous êtes des pirates n'est-ce-pas? Je croyais cette île sous la protection de Barbe-Blanche.»

«C'est exacte poupée je suis un pirate et bien que cette île soit sous la protection de Barbe-Blanche je ne le vois nul part alors je suis ici chez moi.»

«Très intéressant. J'aime les hommes qui se rient du danger. Vous devez être de très grands pirates. Et votre bateau doit être magnifique, fit la jeune femme en trinquant avec lui.»

«Si tu veux je peux te le montrer, proposa l'homme.»

«J'adorerais voir un magnifique bâtiment, sourit Frey en mettant sa poitrine en avant.»

L'homme était presque en train de baver devant elle.

«Bien alors suis un homme, un vrai, dit l'homme en se levant et s'apprêtant à partir.»

«Vous n'avez pas payé, bredouilla le tavernier.»

L'homme dégaina son fusil et le pointa vers l'homme :

«Tu as quelque chose à dire avant de mourir?»

«Non, s'excusa l'homme en bafouillant.»

Alors que le pirate allait tirer Frey posa sa main sur son bras et le baissa :

«Il ne vaut pas la peine de gâcher une balle.»

«Humf, fit l'homme en rangeant son arme.»

Ils sortirent tous les deux. Devant la porte se tenait Ace, Marco et Satch.

«Tien, ne dirions nous pas les commandants de Barbe-Blanche, sourit Frey?»

«Salope, cria le pirate, tu m'a attiré dans un piège. Mais je ne me laisserais pas attraper comme ça!»

En disant ses mots il ressortir son arme et la pointa sur la tempe de Frey.

«Laissez moi passer ou elle y passe, ordonna le pirate.»

Alors que le trois hommes s'écartaient en souriant le pirate appela ses hommes.

«Que ce passe t-il capitaine?»

«Cette garce m'a attiré dans un piège, les informa t-il en pointant du menton les commandants. Préparez vous à vous battre.»

«Bien capitaine, répondirent les hommes en sortant leur armes.»

Aucun des trois hommes ne bougeaient et cela perturbé les pirates. Finalement Ace ouvrit la bouche:

«Quand compte tu bouger Frey?»

«J'attendais qu'ils soient tous là.»

En disant ces mots la jeune femme mordit le bras de l'homme qui la retenaient, recouvrant sa liberté. D'un geste elle fit glisser sa chaîne dans sa main et la lança. Elle virevoltait entre les hommes, les frappant et les tranchant selon son angle de passage. Au bout de quelques minutes il ne restait que cinq hommes debout plus leur capitaine. L'encerclant, les hommes s'approchèrent d'elle. Juste au moment où ils allaient abaisser leur armes elle sauta dans les airs et les frappa avec son grappin. Finalement il ne resta plus que le capitaine. S'approchant de lui elle ramena sa chaîne jusque dans sa main et d'un mouvement la lança. L'homme cru sa dernière heure arrivé mais la chaîne ne fit que s'enrouler autour de lui pour l'emprisonner.

«Que voulez vous en faire les gars, demanda Frey en se tournant vers eux?»

«On va l'emmener devant père. Ace, Satch, vous surveillé les autres, ordonna Marco.»

En effet les pirates étaient seulement blessé car Frey ne voulaient pas les tuer comme cela.

Ils entrèrent en traînant l'homme derrière eux dans la cabine de Barbe-Blanche.

«Frey, veux tu attendre avec cet homme dans le couloir, demanda Barbe-Blanche?»

«Oui monsieur, répondit la jeune femme en sortant et en s'éloignant.»

«Alors Marco?»

«Elle est très forte. Je savais qu'elle les battrait assez facilement vu leur niveau mais je ne pensais pas à ce point là. Au niveau combat je pense qu'elle est juste inférieur à Ace ou à moi et il lui suffirait d'un peu d'entraînement pour y remédier. Sinon il faut s'occuper du cas de ces pirates car elle ne les a pas tué. Je propose de couler leur navire et d'envoyer les hommes aux Sabaody. La Marine se chargerait d'eux.»

«Oui mais l'inconvénient est si l'un d'entre-eux parle d'elle à la Marine. Elle ne veut peut-être pas être recherché en tant que pirate. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux lui demandé son avis mais envoi Ace et Vista se charger du bateau pirate. Envoi également Curiel demandé quels dégâts ont étaient commis par eux.»

«Oui Père. J'y vais tout de suite.»

Marco sorti et laissa entrer Frey à sa place.

«Monsieur.»

«Nous hésitons sur le devenir de ces pirates. Marco propose de les envoyer à la Marine aux Sabaody mais il se peut que l'un d'entre-eux te décrive à la Marine ce qui te vaudrait un avis de recherche assez élevé. Je veux donc connaître ton avis.»

«Les remettre à la Marine me semble le meilleur choix. Ce n'est pas grave si j'ai un avis de recherche, je savais que j'en aurais tôt ou tard en venant à votre bord. Mais je voudrais quelque chose en échange.»

«Quoi donc, demanda l'Empereur?»

«Devenir votre fille.»


	4. Une fille, une grotte, un danger

Désolé du retard mais mes cours me prennent beaucoup de temps. De plus dans cette histoire même si j'ai tout le plan je n'ai aucun chapitre d'avance. Au fait pour ceux qui lisent ma fic "Merci de m'avoir rendu ma vie" je ne l'ai pas abandonné mais seulement mis en pose le temps de continuer mes autres fics.

* * *

Chapitre 4

«Devenir votre fille.»

Barbe-Blanche resta muet quelques secondes devant la demande de la jeune femme.

«Ton peuple sera t-il d'accord?»

«Elles m'ont demandé de garder un œil sur Marco pas seulement à cause de les capacité mais aussi parce qu'elle savent que de part mon statu d'animal mythique je ne suis pas bien accepté par les nôtres. Ils me considèrent comme un danger et je leur ai fait par de ma volonté de partir. Elles ont accepté et m'ont proposé de venir au côté de Marco quand vous leur avez escargophoné. Cela tombait à pic.»

«Alors j'accepte avec joie de t'avoir pour fille. Je l'annoncerais à l'équipage au repas du soir. Tu sera dans la 1er division, celle de Marco.»

«Bien...Père.»

Barbe-Blanche sourit à la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce.

Pour elle le fait d'être accepté marqué un tournant dans sa vie car jamais auparavant elle n'avait eu de réelle famille.

POV Frey

J'arrivais sur le pont et je vis Satch faire des gestes des bras pour me dire de venir le rejoindre. C'était étrange de voir quelqu'un souhaitant me parler ou juste être avec moi. Toute ma vie les gens m'avaient fui à cause de mon alter-ego animal alors cette gentillesse me laissait un peu perplexe car ils n'avaient pas peur de moi.

«Salut. Alors tes impressions sur ton premier combat?»

«Ça va je sais appliquer mes entraînement et surtout je n'ai pas perdu le contrôle de moi-même avec l'odeur du sang.»

«Tu est comme Marco une Zoan mythique?»

«Pas vraiment, c'est naturel chez moi, tu as bien vu que je n'ai pas coulé quand je suis tombé à l'eau avec Ace. Je crois que le plus simple serais de te faire une démonstration.»

Je reculais un peu et commençais à me déshabiller avant de voir la tête de Satch qui en bavait presque. Oups! Sur l'île nous n'avions pas réellement de pudeur quand il s'agissait des transformation car nous étions tous pareil mais il allait falloir que je m'habitue à certain mœurs d'ici comme éviter de me désaper au milieu du pont devant que des hommes.

Bon pas le choix alors. Je me transformais directement avec ce qu'il me restait de vêtement.

POV Satch

Elle avait commencé à se déshabiller au beau milieu du pont supérieur puis elle avait du se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait car elle c'était arrêter net. Soudain à la place de la jeune femme se trouvait devant mes yeux un gigantesque loup plus haut que moi et bien plus grand qu'un bœuf.

«Ouah, fut tous ce que je trouvais à dire.»

Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : passer ma main dans cette fourrure qui avait l'air extrêmement douce.

«Je peut te toucher?»

Sans me répondre elle vint se coller contre moi en faisant attention car elle était quand même plus grande que moi. Plongeant ma main dans sa fourrure je me rendis compte qu'elle était extrêmement douce, tout le contraire de ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment puis elle me laissa et reparti s'habiller.

Fin POV Tatch.

Quelques jours passèrent et ils arrivèrent sur une petite île estivale qui semblait inhabitée.

«Freya, Marco, Ace vous allez aller sur cette île et me dire s'il y a du danger, ordonna Barbe-Blanche.»

«Bien père.»

Ils arrivèrent sur l'île et commencèrent à la visiter. Elle était grande et au centre de celle ci se trouvait une grotte.

«Pensez vous que nous devrions aller la visiter, demanda Ace?»

«Père nous a dit de sécuriser cette île donc il faut y aller.»

«J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, commenta Frey. Il vaut mieux demander à quelqu'un d'autre d'y aller.»

«Tu veux qu'on retourne au bateau et que l'on dise à père que nous n'avons pas visité une grotte car tu avais un mauvais pressentiment?»

«Oui Ace c'est exactement ça. Le loup en moi sent le danger dans cette grotte.»

«Attend nous ici si tu veux mais moi j'y vais.»

Ace entra en courant dans le tunnel suivit de près par Marco. Frey soupira puis entra à son tour dans les ténèbres. Les couloirs s'enchaînaient les un après les autres au point de faire douter Frey du fait quel c'était réellement une grotte naturelle. Elle les rattrapa et finalement ils arrivèrent dans une grotte lumineuse pleine de cristaux.

«Magnifique s'exclama Freya!»

Ace se mit à courir comme un gamin dans cette beauté. Marco lui avais pâlit en entrant dans la pièce. Un gémissement sorti de sa bouche. L'entendent Frey se retourna en sursaut.

«Ace, hurla t-elle en se précipitant sur Marco qui était tombé à genoux en se tenant la tête!»

«Que ce passe t-il, demanda l'allumette en arrivant?»

«C'est je craignais, répondit Frey. Il va se transformer!»

«Comment ça?»

«Cette salle est en granit marin l'air ambiant en est saturer. Cela neutralise son fruit qui est le moyen de retenir Niddhog.»

«Mais je ne ressent rien.»

«Tu n'as pas les sens aiguisé d'un loup ou d'un dragon! Il faut ressortir d'ici avant qu'il ne perde totalement le contrôle!»

Frey commençait légèrement à s'affoler. Elle n'était pas sur de pouvoir affronter Niddhog dans un espace clôt comme celui-là.


End file.
